Minecraft: Survive
by Valen-CK
Summary: These are not mine, they are from a rp im managing. R
1. Chapter 1

**[MARKUS POV]**

I awoke, I didn't remember how I got there, or what was before that, I simply existed from that point on. I didn't understand this world, I didn't understand the lifeforms around this world. All that I knew was that when I was created, the only thing I knew was that someone told me _'survive'_. I didn't know how to communicate beyond that, but survival me to survey my surroundings. Under me there was a light colored block, I named it, 'sand'. This sand stretched out to curve around the land mass that stood in front of me. To only recede into the moving, blue colored blocks behind me. I looked up into the sky, I and found the first thing that I could ever call beautiful, right in the sky, unreachable as far as I could tell, was a magnificent looking object, glowing down to shed its grace onto the world.

What I didn't know was that I had seen this all before, I knew all this before. I just didn't remember, I didn't know what to expect, but I did know was that thing in the sky marked my safety, I knew I wouldn't be safe, for it moved through the sky. I looked at the other lifeforms, the beings beside me, those that had been cast into this world. They were too, just as disoriented, just as panicked about their survival. I didn't want to yet ally myself with those 'people' I didn't understand survival in numbers, yet. So I took a small wander towards a hole in the ground. It was dark inside, I felt an eerie feel, and a swallowing sound near that hole. I decided not to walk into it yet. I was scared, horribly fearful of that hole. But at the same time, I knew it would be my device to find shelter when that big block of 'light'-as I called it- receded into the darkness.

_Survive. _

I didn't know how to do that yet, but I knew my body, I knew I could thrust my arm forward. I knew I could beat, and dig, and hurt with my body. Maybe surviving wouldn't be as difficult as I thought. I looked over towards a green and brown construct, it rose of the ground, magnificently taunting us of it's well built shape. It was most beautiful. But something in me compelled to hurt it, to destroy it. The brown part, the lower part, at least. Maybe this was surviving, attacking everything else. I suppose it was, there was nothing else for me to do, anyways. I couldn't make shelter, I was scared of the hole in the ground. Maybe survival wasn't for me. In the sense I figured at first, at least. So off I went, slamming my fist into the base of the structure. It started making patterns in itself, it was suffering stress from my attack. I growled at it as it finally broke. My victory.

And my first shot at survival. There is sat, right where I attacked it. Smaller than before, it sat there. Swirling just above the ground, an inch away. I stared at it, and moved my hand forward. As if my magic, it went towards me, and placed itself on my arm, silently in place now.I cast it on the ground, curious of the little contraption. It was perhaps the most confusing about this world. Even more confusing than the word 'survive', even more confusing than the life forms at the sand I began at. Casting it out made me jump, it enlarged, quickly, responsively, I jumped back, onto another block. It looked like what it had looked like before I attacked it. I smiled, I laughed, I cried in joy. This was the first time I knew survival was in my reach, I named this process. "Building" I liked the name, rough, there, never moving, building. It was, in a sense, my own creation.

It was my life's meaning, now.

I looked back at the lifeforms, they looked to be curious of the world around them, the wonderful, confounding world around them. They were few, but I knew that they were the only things in this place I can speak too. I quickly beat the block again, and beat the rest of the structure, I had accumulated a number of the little sprites. Looking around, I noticed the beautiful land scape, many of these structures were in place. In place for me to... collect. At top speed I raced towards the lifeforms. Looking to finally communicate with them. To show them 'building', when I arrived, a babble of incoherent sound spewed forth, trying to explain building, trying to create 'speech'. Finally, frustrated with myself, I cast the sprite out, and there it was, like always, enlarged, ready to be changed.

Excitedly I began jumping up and down, and jumped onto the block. Looked down, and placed another brown block. I was now easily above the people, I had easily shown them building. Now, I needed more 'builders' to help me create structure. So I pointed at the light source, I said _'survive'_, and pointed at the blocks. We could build to survival, or we could die in misery as we didn't.

All I knew, was that I would live, I would,

_Survive. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Variks View_

_I found myself in a vast expanse of darkness. As I tried to remember who I was, where I was, my head began to hurt. I couldn't remember anything. Yet, as I rubbed my temples, trying to ease the pain of the headache, a blinding light filled the expanse, and after my burning eyes adjusted to the luminance I found myself floating in an endless sea of blue, a sun above me and a moon below me. __"Your name is Varik."_ "Who said that? Where are you!" _"Unimportant. Survival. Important."_ And with that, I found myself warped to a new location, somewhere I had never seen before yet was so familiar. I was on a beach, a plateau obscuring the rest of the land behind me and a seemingly endless expanse of sea in front of me. I kneeled; the ground felt cold, and touching it resulted in nothing more than the appearance of a formation of cracks.

"Survive."

I looked around , the world becoming more clear as my head cleared. The sun was rising; a fog was off in the distance, obscuring whatever could be beyond my sight, and as I looked around I noticed something unusual about the land's formation: everything was cubic. The beach was cubic, the clouds were cubic, the water was cubic - hell, even _I_ was cubic. Once again I touched the sand, as more cracks appeared on it. I beat the sand with my fists, and though I put all my effort into my affairs I neither tired nor got hurt. The sand quickly lost all it's strength, shattering- shattering? Sand doesn't shatter!- as a miniaturized block emerged from the ground. I picked it up, and it simply disappeared; yet, at the same time, somehow I knew I still had it.

"So, this is how I'll survive."

By midday, I had dug a ditch large enough to keep me warm in the night. Now to find food. I managed to build a tower of sand underneath my feet as I made my way to the top of the hole; some sort of pig was waiting there, staring at me as it began to wander off. "Not in this lifetime." I ran to the pig, considering my luck as it didn't flee, and beat it to death with my fists. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind nothing more than a pile of meat. "Yum." I continued my hunt, stockpiling the meat until I came across a herd of cattle- the same results occurred as did with the pigs, but a pile of leather was left rather than meat.

"As my grandfather sometimes would say, 'a layer of leather is better defense than a layer of skin...' Wait, how would I know that? Do I even have a grandfather?"

Confused, I arranged the leather into the shapes of armor, and to my surprise they immediately formed into the armor I was going to stitch together with the string I had found on the ground earlier in the day. How strange. This may come to my advantage. Curious, I decided to see what else I could craft. I came across a tree, punching out it's trunk. How it floated as if I had never touched it I will never know, but there's no need to ask questions now. I drew a crafting square onto the ground, and placing the trunk on it immediately turned into four planks of wood. The properties of this world are confusing. But, never mind that. Time to see what else I could do with my new-found abilities.

"Survive."

**_[ROBS VIEW]_**

_The lights flashed and Rob found himself staring at a blocky landscape appearing inch by inch. He frowned and began calculating what exactly he should be doing. As the last few blocks on the horizon fell into place showing distant hills, valleys, and islands Rob turned to see what was behind him. As he turned his head it appeared to cath on the swivel._

Rob found himself crying out, "Damn Lag." For a reason he did not know of. Suddenly in front of his eyes a screen popped up and went to something called _Options._ A mysterious cursor highlighted _Graphics_ and set them to Fast then hit _Fog_ and changed it to Normal. The screen dissapeared and Rob found the landscape altered and the horizon line much closer, his vision impared.

Before he could ponder this little conudrum his thoughts changed to the slowly falling sun above him. Call it intution but Rob knew that when that glimmer of light was extinguish come night this place would not be as safe.

Rob looked around and saw the other denizens building with the raw wood. Following the example given Rob went to a nearby tree and began smacking it with his fist. He did this to several more until he got a large amount of wood. Taking this Rob set it in an area he could work and changed the wood to something more workable. With these new... "Planks" Rob set them in a square shape and create his very own workbench. Rob continued experimenting till he had a wooden pickaxe. Smiling he swung around wondering what to do. The others were building their very own houses and shelters. But would that really stop what goes bump in the night?

Rob turned his gaze to the ocean and a very small island out a little from the land. He smiled and began swimming towards it.

_The island was small, suttle, and quiet. The trees moved around slightly, and the boat barely holding up as it is. A robot-like creature was lying beside the tree, having 'O-2' on his shoulder plate. He seemed to be the same height as the others, though, with one huge differance._

He wasnt blocky.

He did not fit the land, and he would probably be useful for salvage. Though, if you looked clear enough, it seemed for him to be a robot, kinda like rob. There were some blocky-plants, some a bush, and it had quite some berries. Most of them have to be hungry. He, however, was a very advanced robot, and could be as such. Lights were barely flickering on his head, but it could mean that he could help the others. It was robs choice.


End file.
